It Was A Mistake
by HeyI'mEmilyAndI'mAGleek
Summary: Finn, Rachel and Quinn had been best friends since forever. That is, until high school when Quinn and Finn got together and Rachel became the 3rd wheel. But, when a night of passion brings Rachel and Finn closer than ever and leaves Finn & Rachel in deep trouble that can and will change their lives forever, what will happen?
1. The Unbearable Truth

_Hey guys, I'm back! I know I've been gone for a while, but I've just had a lot going on lately. The other day I really wanted to write, so I did and this is what came out of it. I know it's short but the other chapters will be longer! I hope you like it! Xoxo –Emily_

**Chapter 1 – The Unbearable Truth**

**RPOV**

I sat in my room silently, trying to build up the courage to call him. The night was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened, I knew that. "God, I wish I could just take it all back…" I whispered to myself. Quinn was my best friend, how could I have done that to her?

The 3 musketeers, that's what they called us. Me, Finn and Quinn – best friends since the day we were born. Our parents were all best friends from high school and we all lived around the corner, so we were practically raised together. We did everything together and no one was ever left out. That is, until we started 9th grade, that's when everything started to change. We all joined glee club together, but Quinn joined the Cheerios and Finn joined the football team. Head cheerleader and quarterback, they were pretty much expected to be together, and so they were. At first it was okay, we still hung out together and everything, but I was tired of being the third wheel and truth is, I was jealous. I had liked Finn since the 6th grade, but I never told Finn or Quinn assuming it would just make thing awkward. So, I stopped hanging out with them all the time when they were together, only on special occasions did we all hang out together and that was the end of the 3 musketeers.

About 3 weeks ago Quinn was out of town for the weekend and Finn needed someone to study with for the up-coming Science test. So he came over, one thing led to another and before we knew it we were both lying naked on my bed, exhausted from what had just happened. Don't get me wrong, I felt guilty the whole time, but I wanted him so badly and I had for so long, I just couldn't stop myself. So, he was my first and I was his. God, it's so wrong because he's been dating my best friend for 2 years now, but I just couldn't help myself. So now here I am, a junior in high school, sitting on my bed contemplating how to tell Finn the new that I wish wasn't true.

Finally, I dug up the courage to call him. "Hey Rach, what's up?" he asked casually when he picked up the phone. "I need you to come over, I know it's late but it's really important." I said, trying to disguise the tears in my voice. "Alright Rach, I'll be over in 5."

Once it happened, we decided not to tell Quinn. It was stupid, we were caught up in the moment and it meant nothing, right? Wrong, it meant everything to me, but Finn didn't need to know that and neither did Quinn. So we pretended like nothing happened and didn't tell Quinn and we swore we never would. I don't see how that's possible anymore though.

Finn showed up and I brought him into my room and sat down on the bed. "Finn, I need to tell you something." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Rach, what's the matter?" He sat down next to me and draped his arm around me. I inhaled deeply and looked down, I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. "Finn, I-I'm pregnant."

_I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be longer, I promise! But I need 4 reviews to update, so review please :) _


	2. Reactions

_Hey Guys! Thank you for the reviews and I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! _

**Chapter 2 – Reactions**

**RPOV**

Finn just stared at me as different emotions flashed across his face. First shock, then anger, then he just looked worried and disappointed in himself. "Finn? Are you okay?" I asked quietly placing my hand on top of his. He stood up angrily, "How can you ask me that Rachel? I'm not even remotely close to being okay!" He screamed. "God Finn, I'm sorry. Why are you getting mad at me? Why are you acting like this is all my fault? Just calm down okay." The tears kept coming, we screwed up big time and there was no way of fixing it. "I'm sorry Rachel, but how do you want me to react? How am I supposed to calm down? I got you pregnant Rachel! Oh my God, Quinn! What are we going to do?" He sat down and placed his head in his hands and I took a seat next to him. "I don't know Finn; we really screwed up didn't we?" I whispered. He just stayed quiet and still. "It's okay, we'll figure something out..." I tried to reassure him. He picked his head up and I realized he was crying, "Yeah and what about Quinn? How am I supposed to tell my girlfriend that I got our best friend pregnant? She's going to dump me and she's going to hate both of us," he screamed. "You don't know that Finn, maybe she'll understand." I knew she wouldn't though, how could she? Finn was right, she was going to hate me. "No she won't, but we have to tell her. We can't hide it anymore. Let's just get it over with and tell her tomorrow."

"So what do you guys have to tell me?" Quinn said as she laid sprawled out across my bed. I looked at Finn and then back at Quinn; I couldn't help but cry looking at my 2 best friends sitting here with me, knowing that in a couple minutes nothing would ever be the same. "Uh, are you guys okay?" She asked with a confused look on her face as she sat up. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Rachel, what's wrong?" She said as she wiped the tears of my face and held me. She was such a good best friend, she always was. How could I be so selfish? How could I do this to her? She never did anything bad to me, all she ever did was be the greatest best friend a girl could ask for and I repay her by getting pregnant with her boyfriend's baby. "Quinn, I'm pregnant…" At first she looked shocked, just as Finn did. Then she just looked disappointed in me, and that hurt more than anything. But she continued to hold me, "It's okay Rachel, everything will be fine." She didn't seem the least bit curious about who the father was, or maybe it just didn't occur to her to ask at the moment. "Quinn… Finn is the father." She let go of my quickly. "You're joking right?" She laughed nervously. "You're not serious… Are you?" She sounded so hurt. "I'm so sorry Quinn, I really am." Tears streamed down her face, "How could you! I've never done anything to you!" She changed from hurt to angry in a matter of seconds. She wiped the tears off of her face, "You stupid whore! Don't _ever_ talk to me again, I hate you!" She stomped over to Finn, "And you, you cheating son of a bitch. We're over, I can't believe you! I thought you loved me!" She ran out of my room and started down the stairs as me and Finn ran after her. "I do love you Quinn, believe me I do!" Finn screamed. She stopped for a second and turned around. "Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten that ugly slut pregnant!" And with that she was gone.

Finn left after her without saying a word to me. Why is mad at me? It's just as much of his fault as mine. I spent the rest of the day crying in my room. I heard my pone vibrate on my dresser, I went over and read the text.

**From: Finny **

**Rach, we need to talk. Meet me at the park in 10?**

I replied with a quick okay and got ready.

_It's short again, I know. Sorry for that :P Next chapter will Finn and Rachel discussing what they plan to do and them telling Finn's mom. 4 more reviews for the next chapter please? xoxo - Emily_


End file.
